The main objectives of this study are: 1. to produce in vitro lymphocytes which are highly cytotoxic to specific tumor-targets. Human lymphocytes will be immunized in vitro by exposure to tumor cells as previously described (4). The degree of immunization will be measured by the cytotoxicity activity of the effector cells in Cr51 assay. 2. to increase the cytotoxic activity of lymphocytes from cancer patients grown as permanent cell lines by immunizing in vitro with the tumor cells and then testing their ability to kill the specific autochthonous and allogeneic tumor-targets in Cr51 assay. 3. to increase the immune response of lymphocytes from cancer patients by culturing them with tumor cells in the presence of water soluble adjuvants prepared from mycobacteria and other agents such a polyadenylic and polyuridylic acid (poly AU). Hellstroms, et al reported that the ability of lymphocytes from cancer patients to kill the tumor cells is blocked by the humoral factor. Efforts then will be made to remove any blocking factor from the surface of lymphocytes. After removing the blocking factor the response of lymphocytes to tumor cells will be studied. 4. to study the immunogenicity of normal and tumor cells of the same histologic origin. Lymphocytes will be immunized in vitro with normal and tumor cells. Cytotoxic activity and cross reactivity will be measured by Cr51 assay. 5. to determine the most immunogenic form of fresh and cultured tumor cells and the ability of tumor specific soluble antigens to immunize lymphocytes in vitro. Lymphocytes will be immunized in vitro with cultured and fresh alive and non-alive tumor cells. Tumor cells will be inactivated by various means and will also be treated with neuraminidase and trypsin. Tumor specific soluble antigens will be prepared and their immunogenicity on in vitro lymphocyte immunization will then be tested.